Very Peasant Looking
by raffefliesaway
Summary: Greer fiddled with her hair for the hundredth time since she left her room to meet Leith, and wiped her sweaty hands on her skirts before breathing in a breath as she set her chin high and rounded the corner and took sight of Leith. Greer felt her heart beat rise and she felt the urge to run back into her rooms and put on a much prettier dress than her current attire.


Greer nervously tugged at the unfamiliar and rough feeling of the cloths Leith had handed to her earlier that day with a single wink, his smirk and one sentence.  
"Wear these; meet me at the west servant entrance, midday." Then vanished as fast as he appeared, Greer feeling shocked from the mid-morning visit to her rooms stared at the space he just occupied, scoffed and closed her doors and thanked the lord for her being alone in her rooms for once.  
Now, at midday wearing a kitchen maids cloths and cape she stood around the corner from where she knew Leith would be waiting for her. Greer felt uncomfortable in the rough garbs when she has grown so use to the soft dresses she would normally wear.  
Greer fiddled with her hair for the hundredth time since she left her room to meet Leith, and whipped her sweaty hands on her skirts before breathing in a breath as she set her chin high and rounded the corner and took sight of Leith.  
Greer felt her heart beat rise and she felt the urge to run back into her rooms and put on a much prettier dress than her current attire.  
There Leith stood waiting for her pacing two steps before turning around, as he was turning on the third pace that Greer had witness, Leith had court sight of Greer and her heart skipped a beat.  
His face lifted and he opened his mouth in surprised, as Greer walked head held high to stand in front of him Leith tried to hide a smirk on his face. Holding back a laugh as he held his hands behind his back, he took in the sight as if committing it to memory, the Lady Greer in peasant clothing, the shame if she was caught in the act.  
Greer let out a long breath, "I knew it, I knew I'd be ridiculous."  
Leith instantly disagreed, "No, no. You're, you're fine, very, very peasant looking." Stuttering out the sentence he was trying to get out in the open, with an amused look on his face that Greer was getting very familiar with, stepping closer to her fighting the urge to actually touch her, eyes raking up and down her body multiple times.  
As Leith stepped closer the sound of the gates closing and wood on wood knocking filled the air as three men entered the hall.  
"Who are you two?" His voice was demanding and harsh. Leith was instantly on alert whilst Greer looks at him confused who he was; she had never seen him in the castle before. She wondered if this was how guards talk to servants.  
"We're from the kitchen." Leith answered quickly. The man who spoke reached out and grabbed Greer's hand. Leith took a half step towards the man.  
"Soft hands for a kitchen maid." He grumbled out, eyes shot with suspicion. Greer's eyes widened and looked towards Leith before turning back to the intimidating man. Leith grabbed Greer's hand out of the man's grasp and held her hand between his two rough, calloused hands.  
"Alright, back to the kitchen, both of you. No one's leaving today." He grumbled with a nod of his head. Leith reached out towards Greer and placed his hand on her back steering her towards to kitchen.  
"What is happening?" Greer asked completely confused and building fear in her voice. Looking back at the closed gates and guards at the door.  
"I think we've lost the castle." Leith said hurriedly, guiding Greer out of harm's way and back towards her room. It wasn't until they were around the corner from Greer's chamber before any one of them talked again.  
"Why are you taking me to my rooms?" Greer asked, stepping away from his hold against her back. Looking up to meet his gaze she pursed her lips in question.  
"You'll be much safer in your rooms. Waiting it out until it's safe for you to return to Queen Mary." Leith stepping closer to Greer and returning his hand onto her back guiding her back to her rooms once again.  
Greer scoffed, not quite sure how she felt about the situation at hand. They stopped walking once they came to a stop in front of her door to stand in the way so Leith could not open it and push her in.  
"No. I do not want to wait in my rooms, pacing and driving myself insane worrying about you and all my friends."  
"Greer , can you please just wait in your room patiently and I'll be back, alright?" He pulled her into an embrace, he brought his hand up to guild he head to his shoulder and held her tight with his other arm around her waist as a protective grace  
"Promise me? You'll come back with news of Mary, Kenna, Lola and Aylee please. And that you'll be okay?"  
"I promise you." Heavy footsteps rounded the corner before Greer was able to enter her room. Greet and Leith separated but staying as close together as it would be acceptable. Another guard rounded the corner and walked up to them, taking in their clothes and confirming they are servant. Leith subconsciously took a step towards the guard and to the side to be between the guard and Greer.  
"What are you two doing roaming the halls? All servants are to be in the kitchen immediately." Greer felt her heart beat increase as she inched closer to Leith.  
"Yes, sir. We have not heard the announcement yet, my apologies." Leith answered keeping his eyes downcast as he roach behind himself and grabbed Greer's hand and pulled her in the direction of the kitchen at all times keeping between her and the Italian man, continued down the hall until he was out of sight.  
"Lady Greer. Here is your chance in the kitchen, try not to fail too much, alright?"  
"Do I need to keep reminding you I am not a lady? Just get news on Mary and the others as soon as possible please."  
"I'll try." He replied looking back at her and giving her a reassuring smile.  
Leith then pulled her against the hall wall just beside the kitchen door, trapping her between him and the wall.  
"Be safe, and try not to avoid the food making." He said kissing her forehead.  
Greer wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, Leith raised his hands and wound them around her waist and tried to draw in closer to her before she slid out from between the wall and his body and strode to the kitchen door and looked over her shoulder.  
"Leith, I'll try my best, of course, there has got to be more to me than just a lady in waiting."  
Greer walked into the kitchen and out of Leith's site.  
"I meant it when I said to stay safe, Greer." Leith muttered under his breath as he followed her into the kitchen a few moments later and saw her attempting to cut fruit with a blunt knife. He smiled and folded his arms.  
_Todays a good day for me, hot springs or none_, he thought to himself as he traded knives with Greer for a sharp knife.


End file.
